


I Should Retire

by DrWholocked (Samilu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Shame Ficathon, No shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samilu/pseuds/DrWholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone else solves the case, Sherlock does not cope well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Retire

Sherlock was raging through the flat, muttering under his breath, throwing his arms about and just generally behaving like a barely-controlled hurricane. John would be concerned for anything fragile that might be in reach, if anything fragile actually existed in the flat. There are far too many Sherlock-strops under the bridge for anything breakable to have survived this long.

Besides, John is far too busy chuckling and trying not to let Sherlock see him do so. He doesn’t really want to become a target for Sherlock’s frustrations.

The knife in the mantelpiece gets removed and jammed, hard, right back in again. The skull is picked up, ranted at, and tossed on the armchair. Sherlock’s pacing of the living room takes him across, over, and on top of every piece of furniture in the room. John rescued the laptops and empty tea mugs as soon as they returned home from the Yard.

Eventually, Sherlock’s prowling, ranting and raging gets to be too much and John is no longer amused.

“Sherlock…just stop. Calm down. It’s not that big a deal.”

Sherlock does stop. Immediately. One foot on the floor, one raised to step on to the lounge. He fixes his gaze on John; John has become fairly immune to Sherlock’s soul-piercing gaze but this time he can feel the animosity in it. Oops.

“Not that big a deal? It’s not a big deal?! Were you even there?” he practically screams at John.

“I know I know,” John raises his hands in what he hopes is a placating manner, “I realise it’s upsetting, just, you know, it’s not the end of the world. So you missed something, and Anderson picked it up. There’s no shame in that, that’s his job. It’s okay.”

“It’s okay? _Anderson_ picked up something that I didn't and ‘it’s okay’? He solved the case, John! Anderson! BY HIMSELF! I should retire. I should _die_.” And with that, he threw himself melodramatically onto the sofa, turning his back to John (and the room, and the world) and curling in on himself.

John sighed. It was going to be a long few days.


End file.
